Torn Apart
by aleclhere
Summary: Imagine there was a world where Rita did rat Callie out for saying she snuck around with Brandon during her time at GU. Imagine there was a world in where Lena admitted to being in love with Monty. And imagine if the reason that Jesus got kicked out of boarding school was for drug use. Stef has breast cancer, Brallie is finally flourishing, and Jude is heartbroken and ultimately de


WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT CAUGHT UP ON THE FOSTERS AS OF LATE AUGUST, 2015 THERE WILL BE SPOILERS.

Imagine there was a world where Rita _did_ rat Callie out for saying she snuck around with Brandon during her time at GU. Imagine there was a world in where Lena admitted to being in love with Monte. And imagine if the reason that Jesus got kicked out of boarding school was for drug use. Stef has breast cancer, Brallie is finally flourishing, and Jude is heartbroken and ultimately depressed as a mixture of his family falling apart and his first love leaving him to find acceptance. And poor Mariana can do nothing but watch and try to distract herself with a love of her own. If this interests you. Please read on.

POV: STEF  
It's hard to drive and cry at the same time. It was nothing new to me but this time was especially worse. It just seemed... over. It was as if everything just ended. It felt like my heart dropped to my stomach and my stomach tried to digest it. That one word. That one answer to a simple question. The conversation that had just been had. The way she said it. The way she stared into my eyes and hurt me the way only she can. The mother of my children. All five of them. I kept trying to distract myself from what she said but my mind couldn't stop coming around to it. And then the worst part came. I imagined them together doing all of the things that we used to love to do. I began to sob. I pulled over the gift from my late father and began to truly break down. It ran through my mind over and over again.

"Just answer my question Lena, DAMMIT! Are you in love with Monte?"

"Yes."

"Don't beat around the bush, doc. Do I have cancer?"

"Yes."

My life was truly over. If not literally then mentally. The woman that I promised to love with all of my heart for eternity had fallen in love with someone else. But how could I blame her? How could I blame her for finally getting tired of all of the bullshit? All of the times that I had hidden everything from her "to protect her"? How could I begin to think it was her fault that I wasn't the wife that I promised to be? How could I blame her for all of my mistakes? But even so, with my childrens' principal, no less. I sobbed for a solid half an hour before the car door opened. My immense sadness was somewhat washed over with anger as a bloodshot Lena stepped into the car as if she was the one who had the right to cry. As if she was the one who had her heart crushed in a garbage disposal as if that was what she was. Garbage. In the seconds before she spoke and in those seconds that I wiped my eyes I started to think that maybe that's what she was.

"I'm sorry..." She said in that weepy voice I've heard too many times.

"No... No... You don't get to say anything right now. You don't have the right to speak. How could you? How could you have fallen in love with her? You're supposed to love me and care for me and when things get rough work through them with me. Not turn around and kiss and fall in love with the next curious woman that happens to be there."

"Stef, I-"

"No... No. Get out of my car."

She reluctantly stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the house. I hadn't gotten far in the car my first attempt but now I was ready to really leave. But where would I go? Who could I stay with and for how long? I went to the only person I could think of. I made my way to Mike's house.

"Hey! Stef, I- What's wrong?"

"Um... Hi, Mike I need to stay with you for awhile" I said in that wavering voice I can't stop making when I'm upset.

"What? What happened, did you and Lena get into a fight?"

Without saying a word I walked into his home. He moved to the side with a concerned look on his face and didn't stop me. I plopped down on the couch and put my hands to my head and closed my eyes. I tried to wake up from this sick and cruel nightmare.

"Well... How long is awhile?"

"I don't know Mike."

"Well what's wrong? What happened? Does it have anyth-"

"Lena fell in love with someone else." I said abruptly.

Mike fell silent. He walked into the guest bedroom for a seemingly unknown reason. I heard some muffled voices that somehow interrupted all of my thoughts. After about five minutes AJ walked into the living room and then out the door and closed the door rather rough behind him.

"Now tell me. What happened Stef?"

END 1


End file.
